Silent Nights
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: 12 days of Korvira for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Korra groans as there's a knock at the door, cuddling closer to the other woman on the couch. Kuvira laughs, "That'll be dinner." Korra groans again curling tighter into the other girl's side, "You gonna let me up, Avatar?" Kuvira laughs again, wiggling just a bit.

Korra shakes her head, "Nope," she mumbles into Kuvira's stomach, "You're stuck here. You're mine, forever."

"Forever, hmm?" Kuvira smirks, leaning down to give the Avatar a quick kiss

"Yep," Korra nods giving her girlfriend a crooked smile.

"Okay, well, let me get our food, then we can discuss this, 'yours forever' thing, sound good, Avatar?"

Korra nods letting go of the older woman. Who easily untangles herself from the Avatar, taking a few steps to the door, paying the teenager at the door before turning back to the Avatar, handing her a box of noodles.

"So, this forever thing," Kuvira smirks, taking a bite of her noodles, "How do you intend to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking," Korra kisses Kuvira's cheek, a face splitting grin on her face, "I'd ask really nicely."

"And you think that'll work?" Kuvira laughs.

"Being persuasive is part of my job as the Avatar, darling." Korra responds kissing the other cheek.

Korra smiles looking up, "Hey look, it's snowing," she breathes softly brushing her lips across the other girl's. Then she stands, grabbing her coat and runs upstairs. Shoes left abandoned by the front door.

Kuvira rolls her eyes before smiling softly, grabbing her own coat and shoes before following the Avatar upstairs, "Korra?" She calls softly, only to be shushed. Korra's out on the deck, the sliding door to their room wide open. The younger girl is staring wide eyed towards the sky, snowflakes catching on her hair and eyelashes. Kuvira grins, stepping outside, closing the door behind her, "Come on Avatar, not all of us run as warm as you, close the door. And maybe put some shoes on?" She notes Korra has no shoes on and doesn't seem to care.

Korra nods with a laugh, "Look, Kuv, it's snowing," she grins spinning around, her arms outstretched.

"I see that, Korra." Kuvira nods, leaning against the wall of the house. Beaming as she watches the younger girl, _forever doesn't seem that bad_ , she thinks as Korra grabs both her hands, pulling her out into the snow, the lights from the house catching the twinkling snowflakes in their hair as Korra pulls her spinning around on the deck as it continues to fall.

* * *

Lately I've really fallen in love with this pairing, thought I'd give them some Christmas cheer. Tomorrow's will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure you don't want to go home to Zaofu?" Korra asks, slipping her hand into Kuvira's as the walk through Harmony Park, "See your family?"

Kuvira shakes her head, "My family is you. My home is wherever you are, I don't need to go to Zaofu to have either." She gives Korra a small grin.

"Such a charmer," Korra smiles, kissing the elder girl's reddened cheek, "But I'm serious, Vira. Say the word and we'll go. My parents aren't going to be here until after New Years, we can go for a week or two, I doubt Su'd mind if we just went for a day of the full week."

"You're sweet, Avatar," Kuvira responds, grabbing a handful of snow from a gate, "But I'm sure, we should stay here and have our own holiday," she grins, stepping in front of Korra with a grin, "We'll decorate the house, Naga will love it. We can go to Air Temple Island, see the airbenders and Mako Asami and Bolin will be there. Or we can help at the orphanage. Or we can have dinner just the two of us."

"Oh? You'll let me near the kitchen?" Korra laughs

"Nope," giggling when Korra frowns, "You may be my home, Avatar, but I do like having a real roof over my head, you're cooking is a danger to that."

"I'm not that bad…" Korra mutters, leaning into softly kiss the older woman, "Can I convince you?" She grins.

"Nope," Kuvira responds, putting one hand on the Avatar's waist, "But I look forward to seeing you try," she purrs into the Avatar's ear, "Then wherever we have dinner, afterwards, we can have some more fun before we go to bed. We'll have our own holiday here," She grins leaning away just a bit, "Starting with this." She leans forward before raising the hand full of snow and shoving it in Korra's face.

"Really?" Korra laughs, stepping off the path into the field, "You want to get into a snowball fight with a waterbender? From the South Pole? Do you think that's a good idea, Vira?"

"I think I'll take my chances, Avatar," Kuvira laughs throwing another snowball, this one hitting Korra's chest.

"Oh it's on." Korra smirks throwing three, all hitting Kuvira in the chest, before raising both her hands, making a small mountain of snow, standing on to of it, hitting Kuvira another time with snowballs.

•••

"Okay," Kuvira laughs after almost half and hour, "I give, I surrender." She half pants, the snow and thick clothes make any movement extra difficult, and even hotter than usual.

Korra smirks, throwing one more snowball, "Want me to stop," she shifts her stance on top of the hill, "Knock me off, darling."

Kuvira grins, running up and easily knocking Korra off with a body check, pinning her to the ground, holding her wrists above her head, "I win," she smiles, leaning down and giving Korra a small peck.

"That's what you think," Korra laughs, wiggling just a bit, only to confirm she's definitely not getting out from under Kuvira easily. She grins cheekily leaning up, brushing her lips on Kuvira's before moving her hand, just enough to shove the snow from the tree above them, covering her and Kuvira in several inches of snow.

Kuvira jumps up, off Korra, attempting to shake the snow off herself, only succeeding in getting it in her coat, "Fuck, Korra!" She yells, attempting to stop her voice from shivering as the snow melts, any heat she had gathered during the snowball fight. She closes her eyes, _It's just Korra. I'm not in Zaofu, I'm in Republic City._ She reminds herself, attempting to keep her breathing even as her girlfriend takes a step forward, _It's Korra, it's not them. I'm not alone._ She opens her eyes, seeing worried blue ones meeting her's _It's Korra, she loves you, you're not alone. You're not there._ she reminds herself as blue almost shifts to dark green.

Korra frowns, standing and pulls off her own coat, tossing it to Kuvira, who quickly slips it on, not even arguing like she normally would about Korra's bare arms in the frozen weather. The Avatar takes a step closer to her girlfriend, pulling her into a hug, attempting to force as much body heat and love into the older woman as possible.

Kuvira's shaking, but Korra's almost certain it's not the cold, "I'm sorry, please," she hears Kuvira breath.

"Kuvira, it's just me." Korra tells her, "I'm sorry, come on, let's just go home," She promises as she guides Kuvia back towards their home, thankful it's so close to the park. Kuvira continues to shake, her breaths ragged. Korra could hit herself for being so stupid, "It's okay. I'm here, we're home." she promises, running her hand though the older woman's hair.

"I didn't mean to. Please don't leave," she mutters as Korra guides her to the couch.

"I won't, Kuv," Korra agrees as Kuvira leans up against her.

"They left me," Kuvira whispers softly.

"I know," Korra breathes, softly running her hand through her long black hair, "I'm sorry, Kuvira. They were…" Korra trails off, "I'm here, I got you." She knows the other woman is talking about her parents, despite it being almost 15 years since she was left outside of Zaofu, she still wanted to know why her parents left her, neither this time of year nor the cold helped.

"Why wasn't I good enough?" Kuvira says into Korra's neck, in a voice so quiet Korra could barely hear it.

"You were," Korra promises, "You are. I love you, Kuvira." Kuvira nods absentmindedly, though she doesn't move from her spot by Korra's side.

After several minutes Kuvira leans away, slipping off both her's and Korra's coat off, only to slip the Avatar's back on, "Want me to start a fire, Kuv?" Korra asks softly.

Kuvira shakes her head, "Just, stay here," she pleads.

"Okay," Korra nods, playing gently with the ends of Kuvira's hair, "I will."

"I'm sorry I freaked out and ruined the day, Korra," She mutters.

"You didn't ruin anything, Vira," Korra promises, "I'm the one who messed up. I'm so sorry," she says, brushing her hand higher up the Zaofu native's hair.

Kuvira shakes her head, "It's not your fault, either."

"I love you Kuvira, so, so much." She brushes her free hand along the metalbender's jaw, a soft smile on her face.

"I love you too, Korra." Kuvira smiles, "Great way to start the holidays, huh?" She scoffs.

"I don't know," Korra offers, shifting slightly beside Kuvira, still holding her, "I have you, we're home. I can _be_ home because the world is in balance, no one in particular is trying to kill me." Korra grins, "Seems pretty good to me."

"Always a silver lining with you," Kuvira smiles.

"But am I wrong?"

"No," Kuvira shakes her head, "You're not. Please, don't leave me." She begs softly

"I won't, Vira. Never," promises the Avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

"And…" Kuvira trails off, looking outside into the darkness, "Blizzard's knocked out the power, for at least this block."

"That'll be great," Korra sighs, running her hands tiredly through her hair, using her left hand to make a small flame, "Let me start a fire, then I need to call Lin, see if she needs me to help."

Kuvira nods, "Do you think she'll need you?"

"Suppose I'll find out," Korra shrugs in the moonlight, "We should probably call the others, see what's going on with them."

"I'll call Opal while you call Lin," Kuvira offers.

"Sounds good." Korra nods kneeling in front of the fireplace, quickly getting a large enough fire to at least see around the living room. Grinning softly as she stands, looking to Kuvira in the flickering light.

"Perfect," Kuvira smirks, "Now go see if the police need your help, Avatar."

"Yes, ma'am." Korra responds as she grabs her phone.

"Chief?"

"Hey Ope."

"Yeah, power's out here, looks to be for several blocks."

"Power's out for you too?"

"Want some Avatar backup?"

"Them too?"

"You're sure?" Korra frowns

"We have the most room."

"Okay, Chief, I will."

"If you're sure, Ope. I'll talk to Korra then let you know?"

Korra hangs up first looking to Kuvira who hangs up a couple seconds later, "Opal said her Bolin and Mako are on Air Temple Island, both apartments are out of power so they're staying there, Tenzin says we're welcome to join."

"Lin said she wanted me to 'stay out of her hair and not get any trouble,'" Korra smirks, "It's like she doesn't trust me."

"Huh, with how much trouble you can get into, I wonder why?" Kuvira smiles taking a step closer to Korra, putting both arms on Korra's shoulders, locking her fingers loosely, entrapping Korra in a hug, giving her a quick peck, "What do you think, Avatar? Should we go to Island? Or tough it here?"

"Well," Korra smiles, "I think we can rough it okay," she leans into Kuvira's ear, "I'm sure we can find some way to stay warm," She breathes.

"Oh?" Kuvira gives her girlfriend a Cheshire Cat grin, "How do you propose we do that?"

"Well, I'll go heat up some water, Hot chocolate, tea, whatever, we'll have that, make dinner in the fireplace." Korra gives a teasing smirk, "We'll pretty much stuck out here tonight, the fire's not our only light, but our only warmth, so unless you have some other idea how we can stay warm, I think we'll both be stuck in here."

"Stuck? With you?" Kuvira frowns, "Oh, spirits, what will I do?" She grins, kissing Korra's pulse point.

"I'm sure you can come up with something, Vira. You're pretty damned creative." Korra murmurs pulling away, "But first, we have to get dinner."

Kuvira groans, but nods, "You're gonna be the death of me, Avatar."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Kuv." Korra smiles carefully making her way to the kitchen.

"It's funny, Zaofu never gets bad enough storms to knock out the power," Kuvira tells Korra as she sits on the couch, grabbing one of the throw blankets and lies it over her lap.

"Oh, we used to have them all the time, especially in the first few years I was in the compound." Kuvira frowns at the mention of the compound, she doesn't like knowing how alone Korra felt for all those year. The younger girl laughs a bit as she re-enters the living room, "The first time, I really gave the White Lotus hell." She smiles softly handing Kuvira a warm cup before curling up beside her, letting the metalbender bury her feet under her.

"Oh, I can imagine."

"I doubt it, you forget I've calmed over the years. I was a hellion then. And I did not like being in that compound. So I wake up one night, there's no power, my parents aren't there, and I just want my Mom and Dad. I almost set the White Lotus who tried to comfort me on fire, then ran out into the snow, trying to find them. That's actually how I found Naga."

Kuvira smiles nodding softly.

"What about you?" Korra asks.

"What?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Any running off into snow storms for you?"

"Nope," Kuvira shakes her head, looking towards the fire as she brushes her hand soothingly through the Water Tribe girl's hair, "Nothing like that, I was always pretty well behaved."

"Aw, boo," Korra jokes, taking a sip of her drink, "You're telling me if I called Su, she'd tell me that you were a perfect angle?"

"Oh no," Kuvira shakes her head with a grin, "You've seen the scars, Su and Baatar both swore I had more blood outside of my body then in it."

Korra nods, looking over Kuvira's arms in the flickering flames of the fire, before finding a small one that she's never asked about on Kuvira's upper arm, "Was this one of them?"

"Oh yeah," Kuvira nods, "I was trying to beat Opal and the Twins, seeing who could climb higher in one of the trees on the estate." She feels Korra settle further into her side, "And well, we don't get snow often in Zaofu, but we certainly get frost this time of year. And I tried to pull myself up, and I lost my grip cause of the frost. I fell probably 20, 25 feet to the ground. This was really the only major injury, bruises and this." Korra hums softly and nods. Kuvira smiles at the calm look on her girlfriend's almost constantly stressed face, "You falling asleep on me, Avatar?" She beams.

"Nope," Korra shakes her head, fighting back a yawn, not opening her eyes, "You're just comfy."

"Mh-hm I totally believe you, Avatar." Kuvira nods, shifting so the younger girl has a more comfortable way to lie and sleep.

"You've being very mean tonight, Vira," Korra mutters jokingly, the words coming slowly as she fights off sleep.

"I know, I'm terrible," Kuvira laughs softly, "Good night, Korra. I love you."

"Love you too, Kuv…" Korra trails off, losing the battle to stave off sleep.

Kuvira grabs the quarter full mug from Korra's hands and puts it on the coffee table before looking back down at the Avatar, a soft smile playing on her lips. She leans down and kisses her cheek before leaning back and watching the fire and Korra sleep until her own eyes start to feel heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Opal asks rolling out another blanket as Mako and Korra make a firepit and fire to keep them warm.

"Well, Tenzin says nothing too violent." Korra offers as the fire is easily started, "Otherwise take your pick?" She shrugs.

"Sure that'll be a good idea, Avatar?" Kuvira laughs coming over the hill with Bolin, Asami, and the Airbending children, Tenzin, Lin, looking distinctly like she was drug along by Kya, who was clinging to the Police chief's hand with Bumi following close behind.

"Could we watch the first Nuktuk movie," Bolin suggests beaming broadly as he sits on one of the blankets

Opal nods. Kuvira's laugh covers Korra's groan as she kisses the Avatar's cheek, "Told you so, Avatar.", before half standing and leaning on the younger girl's back as she looks for the movie.

"You know what, Kuvira?" She tells the metalbender, looking through the movies for the group's choice.

"What Korra?" Kuvira gives her girlfriend a cat who ate the canary grin.

"I don't need you sass," She points the case towards her.

"Oh, gosh Korra," Kuvira gives a sarcastic frown, "Guess I'll stop then."

Korra rolls her eyes, "I'm sure you'll live." she responds, walking back to the group as Kuvira sits on one of the blankts, facing the projector screen

•••••

"A real water tribe warrior…" Korra mutters softly to Kuvira for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"Shut Up Korra, we know, now hush, Bolin, I mean Nuktuk is talking." Opal rolls her eyes, shushing the Avatar.

"We don't all have to be quiet Ope just cause your boyfriend's on screen." Korra responds with a laugh

"Hey, I'm not that bad…" Bolin protests

"Kuvira, I'm this close to challenging your girlfriend to a fucking Agni Kai." Opal responds smirking, earning a warning of language from Tenzin, covering Rohan and Meelo's ears in vain.

"One, you're and airbender, not a firebender. Two I'd kick your ass either way, Three, I'll drag your ass to the South Pole then see if you care how a real water tribe warrior would dress." Korra responds, getting a small glare from Tenzin, "Sorry," she mumbles, but doesn't look away from Opal.

Kuvira puts her hand on Korra's shoulder, laughing, "Now children," she laughs, "Let's just watch the movie."

Korra looks to Kuvira, one eyebrow raised, "Children?" she asks.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Kuvira challenges leaning back on her palms. Korra sighs before leaning back against Kuvira again, grumbling about the inaccuracies.

•••••

They were well into the second movie when Korra leans into Kuvira's ear, "What is it you want, Kuv? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Vira." she echoes the main character with a soft grin that tells Kuvira she's totally serious.

"Why would I want the moon, Korra, when I have you?" Kuvira grins, if the Avatar wants to by cheesy, she will beat her at her own game.

"Aw, Kuv, you can be sweet," Korra feigns shock, before giving Kuvira a kiss.

Kuvira rolls her eyes again, whispering, "Shut up and watch the movie, Avatar."

"That's more like it," Korra laughs turning back to the movie. Lying her head on Kuvira's shoulder with a content smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you think I'm getting on that lake, Korra, you're sadly mistaken," Kuvira growls as Korra easily laces up her skates, a small grins on her face as her girlfriend pulls her to her feet.

"Why?" Korra asks, "The ice is plenty thick, you won't fall in," she promises easily, stepping onto the ice, Kuvira still firmly on land, "I won't let you fall, Kuv."

"I just don't want to," Kuvira frowns looking at the ice.

Korra frowns, "Are you scared, Kuvira?"

"I don't get scared, Avatar," Kuvira growls.

Korra nods, releasing one of Kuvira's hand, waving her hand over the ice, freezing any water below the ice. The ice is now well over six feet deep, "You won't fall in, please, trust me." She catches the older girl's the hand again, "I won't let go. Just try it, once around the edge."

"Fine, I'll do it," Kuvira nods looking around the lake, it's maybe two miles around the edge max. Hesitating, she eventually takes one step, and then the other, her entire body tenses up as she's no longer on solid earth.

Korra smiles softly, leaning in to kiss her, "Okay, if you don't loosen up and bend your knees, I'll be a liar because you're going to fall on your ass." Korra tells her, waiting to feel her girlfriend loosen up, before she starts easily skating backwards, "Just move your feet, one then another," she coaches looking down after a minute to make sure Kuvira's doing okay.

Kuvira follows her girlfriend's gaze, Korra shakes her head, tilting the older woman's chin back up, "Don't look down, that'll just cause problems and you'll fall. Just look at me." Korra beams as green eyes look up to meet her's, "You're doing great. It's just you and me." Korra soothes as the have to start turning and Korra tenses again.

As they continue on the loop, Korra sees Kuvira's frown slowly turn into a smile as she loosens up a bit' "Ready for me to let go?" Korra smirks loosening her grip.

Kuvia tightens her own grip, "Don't. You." Korra pulls away grinning, turing to be beside Kuvira, ready to catch her if she falls, "Fuck, Korra." She yells, quickly grabbing onto the Avatar's arm, digging her nails in, attempting to keep her balance.

"Kuv, look, you're skating." Korra beams, carefully moving her hand to grab Kuvira's away from her arm before Kuvira can draw too much blood. Kuvira nods, taking a deep breath attempting to force herself to loosen up a bit. "Okay, now we're gonna stop, okay?" Korra offers.

Kuvira nods as Korra easily stops, but for the life of her, Kuvira can't remember how and keeps going, since Korra hasn't let go of her hand, they both tumble down, Kuvira landing on top of Korra, "See, Avatar, I told you so," Kuvira states as the Avatar laughs softly.

"You weren't that bad, Vira. Give it another chance and you'll take to it like your dancing soon enough."

Kuvira shakes her head, "Nope," she gets off the ice, ready to be back in normal shoes, "I think I'll leave anything ice wise to you, waterbender, I'll stay firmly on land." Kuvira then gives Korra a small smile, "But don't let me stop you, I'll watch." She waves the younger girl on.

"You sure?" Korra asks as Kuvira kicks her skates off, slipping her boots on.

"Yeah," Kuvira nods, "Have fun, Avatar, I'll watch." She beams as Korra takes off speedily to one end of the lake, gliding town easy stop.

She turns to face Kuvira, a smirk playing on her features as she turns around before speeding up in the opposite direction, when she gets near the center of the lake she does a small jump, giving her a chance to stabilize. Then she picks up one leg, spinning three times before putting her leg back down to get out of the spin. Only to hear a pop and fall to the ground. After several moments she feels a sharp pain come from her ankle. "Fuck," she groans, resting her hand over her ankle, feeling tears prick in her eyes.

When she doesn't get up right away, Kuvira frowns, standing from the bench, "Korra?"

"I'm fine," Korra yells, her voice think as she unlaces her skate, wincing as in runs across her ankle, already darkening and swelling, "Fuck." She repeats, attempting to put some weight, sucking in a fast breath as pain shoots up her leg.

"Hey," Kuvira kneels beside her, no longer caring about being on the ice, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"My ankle, it's bare minimum sprained," she grunts.

Kuvira nods, "Come here," She puts her arm under Korra's knee, the other behind her back, "Hold on to me, okay?" Korra nods as Kuvira easily lifts her bridal style, "Hospital or home?" The metalbender questions carefully walking on the ice.

"Home." Korra pleads, "I can heal it later."

Kuvira nods, the car now in sight, "You just stepped wrong, right?"

"Yeah," Korra nods, leaning into Kuvira's chest.

"Okay," she carefully sits Korra in the car before going to the other side, "let's go home," She smiles softly giving Korra a quick kiss before pulling out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are the boys and Korra back yet?" Asami asks hauling another box of decorations in.

"Korra just texted me, they're on their way." Kuvira responds, setting her box on the ground, opening it to find a tangle of lights.

"Bolin doesn't think they'll be able to get the tree in." Opal chimes in.

"Let me guess," Asami jokes, "Korra picked it and refused to listen to Mako?"

"Got it in one." Opal nods grinning, "The others are smaller," she offers with a shrug.

Kuvira groans, rubbing her temples, "I'm gonna kill her," she gives a small grin.

"No you're not, Kuvira," Opal laughs.

"She says jump you say how high," Asami continues, "You're so in love with her.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Now shut up the both of you." Kuvira sighs rolling her eyes at their snickering, grabbing a string of lights, "I don't need to deal with you guys, I'm going to go jump off the roof, or string up the lights, one of the two."

"You love us," Opal laughs.

"Yeah, yeah," Kuvira smirks, closing the door behind her.

•••••

"Hey, Kuv," she hears a voice from below as she almost finishes the last strand of lights.

Kuvira smiles, sliding down easily from the roof, landing in front of the Avatar. Mako and Bolin still by the car, three trees in the back. Kuvira smiles, leaning in to give the Avatar a quick kiss, "Hey, Avatar," She looks back over to see the trees, one is well over 12 feet tall, she frowns, there's no way it could fit in their house, "Korra, please tell me that giant tree is for the police station or something to annoy Lin?"

"I'll get it in," Korra promises insead.

Kuvira raises an eyebrow, "it's four feet taller than our living room."

"I'll cut it if I need to," Korra shrugs, "Have a little faith in me, Vira."

"I have complete faith in you, Avatar, I just happen to know that faith can't shrink a tree."

"Fine," Korra rolls her eyes, "I'll cut it." She looks up to the top of the house, "Want some help with the lights?"

"Nah, I'm almost done, just get the tree in, then I assume you're helping the others get there's in?"

"Yep," Korra nods, "My bike's at Mako's anyway."

"Well then, I'll finish up the lights, everything else is ready in the house, so if you can get that monstrosity in and set up,"

"If you don't like my choice in tree, next year you can go out and find one, Vira," Korra laughs, but nods that she'll get it in.

"Then we can get everything else done when you get back?" Kuvira smirks, leaning closer to the Avatar.

"Sounds like a winning strategy," Korra grins, leaning in to seal the remaining distance with a quick kiss before pulling away. She goes up to the boys, "Let's just get it in the yard, you guys were right, I'll have to cut it," she shrugs ignoring the shit eating grin Mako gives her as her and Bolin easily lift it.

•••••

Almost 2 hours after they first got back from the mountains, the last tree is in Mako's apartment, and Korra's on her motorcycle to return home.

Getting home easily enough, Korra slips off her boots, "Vira? I'm home!" She yells.

She hears Kuvira groan in the living room, "In here Korra."

Korra's feet are cement as she walks closer to the living room, frowning worriedly, "Everything okay, Kuv?" She asks before she gets to the room.

"Um," Kuvira mumbles as Korra enters the room, a bloody bandage on her hand.

"Hey," Korra quickly crosses the room frowning, "What happened?" She asks, gently taking Kuvira's hand by the wrist and unwrapping it, finding a deep cut across her palm.

"Slight problem getting down from the roof."

Korra nods, "Can you move your fingers?" Kuvira nods, carefully moving each finger. "Come on, let me heal this," Korra asks, guiding her to the kitchen, "How long has this been bleeding?" She asks, as the hand is still bleeding pretty badly.

"45 minutes, maybe an hour." She admits.

"You should have called me," Korra frowns, drawing some water from the sink, and carefully placing it over the cut, healing it.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Kuvira shrugs, her skin is much lighter than it should be, and she feels her head pound, she whiles her free hand across her forehead stopping sweat from getting in her eyes.

"Sit down," Korra tells her, half pushing her down, she finishes healing the girl's hand, "There, all done." She smiles, "Now," she stands, "though you're not bleeding anymore, you still look like crap."

"Thanks, Avatar," Kuvira mumbles, not trying to stand yet, "I'm fine Korra."

"Yeah, no, Kuv," Korra shakes her head, handing the older girl a cup of water, "I'd like for you to lie down, please." She begs, "You lost a lot of blood."

Kuvira shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Korra."

"Hey. No, Kuv." Korra takes a step closer to her, running her hands through the metalbender's hair, leaning in to kiss her, "It's fine."

"I- I messed up, I should've called you, now I messed the day up."

"You accidentally hurt yourself," Korra sighs, "And I mean, should you have called me, fuck yes." Kuvira looks down at the mostly healed hand, now only a pink scar, Korra snakes her hand under Kuvira's chin, "Hey. I'm sorry, I'm just worried, Kuvira, I don't like seeing people I love hurt. You didn't ruin anything, Kuv. We'll finish decorating tomorrow, tonight, your body needs to catch up with all that blood you lost, okay?"

Kuvira nods, allowing Korra to help her up, guiding her to the bedroom. Kuvira fights her eyelids from closing as Korra helps her into the bed, "Stay? Please?" She mumbles as the Avatar walks away.

"I need to clean up downstairs," Korra offers.

Kuvira shakes her head, "I'll help you tomorrow. Stay, please, Avatar." She begs.

Korra sighs, then nods, "Okay, fine, you win, Kuv." She agrees, lying in the bed, the metalbender curls up beside her, her head resting on Korra's chest, listening to the Avatar's heartbeat.

•••••

The next morning, Korra wakes up first, Kuvira for once asleep after 7 in the morning.

Korra carefully rolls out of bed. Walking downstairs she slowly picks up the leftovers of the injury last night.

She hears footsteps down the stairs, she looks to see Kuvira at the foot of the stairs, "Hey, how's the hand?" Korra smiles.

"Good," Kuvira lifts her hand, showing Korra it's still mostly healed. Kuvira looks around at the boxes, "Where do you want to start, Korra?"

"The tree?" Korra asks, raising an eyebrow, "get the big thing out of the way?"

Kuvira nods, "Sounds like a plan."

"I thought so," Korra nods, grabbing a handful of tinsel and puts it on Kuvira's hair, when the metalbender gives her a look, she shrugs, "Thought you could use some help with getting into the spirit," She grins widely.

"You know what, Avatar," Kuvira grins widely.

"What, Kuv? What do I know?" Korra grins stepping towards Kuvira.

"You're…" Kuvira trails off, pulling Korra into a hug, before leaning in and kissing her cheek, "so…" she kisses her other cheek, "Very…" she kisses her neck, "extremely…" she kisses her lips, "amazing." She pulls away grinning, "You know that, Korra?"

Korra grins, "You're pretty amazing yourself, Vira."

"Too bad I'm gonna decorate my half of the tree so much better than you, Avatar."

"Is that what you think, Kuvira?" Korra laughs.

"Winner gets to put the star on?"

"You're so on."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did I agree to this," Kuvira demands, pulling at her hair as she attempts to finish the damn cookies, "I'm not going to be able to do this,then it'll ruin the holiday, then your parents will hate me, then we'll eventually break up and they'll tell you I told you so and…"

"Kuvira," Korra sighs, grabbing her girlfriend's arm and turning her to face her, "Come on," she gives Korra a small smile, "My parents love you. You'll get these cookies, done. Even if you don't it'll be okay. "We're not going to break up over cookies." Korra lists off, "Take a deep breath, come on breathe with me. It'll be fine, Kuv. Just calm down."

Kuvira sighs, "You're right," she nods, "You're right." She repeats, "I'm sorry I'm just freaking out," Korra pulls her into a hug.

"You need to chill out, Kuv, it'll be fine." Korra pulls away, "Let me help, we'll get them done then be able to catch the plane fine tomorrow."

"You can't cook, Korra."

"And apparently you can't bake, Kuvira." She laughs softly, lifting the pan of hard pucks that should've been cookies, "Luckily for both of us, I can bake and you can cook. Now let me help." Korra smiles.

"Fine, Avatar," Kuvira sighs, "Let's see what you got."

Korra nods, "Hey, Kuv?" She calls over her shoulder. Kuvira turns, a single eyebrow raised. Korra takes a step closer to her, raising her hand and gently wiping at Kuvira's cheek, "You had powdered sugar on your face." She smiles.

Kuvira sighs, dropping her head on Korra's shoulder, "I'm done, the cookies win." She mutters into the younger woman's shoulder.

Korra bites her lip, trying to hold back a laugh, "Hey, it's okay, the cookies won't beat you."

"You're mocking me." Kuvira groans pulling away from Korra.

"A little bit," Korra nods, sticking her finger in the remaining batter, her face scrunching up, before turning to face a Kuvira, "Want to beat the eggs, and find a new bowl? I'll get the other stuff ready."

Kuvira nods, "yeah."

•••••

Thirty minutes later they have a pan of cookie dough, and faces covered in various baking ingredients. Korra frowns looking at Kuvira with green food dye smeared under her eye, making her green eyes look even greener than usual, and she's almost certain she has red dying her eyebrow. She laughs, looking down at her flour covered shirt, "We should probably shower before we go to the airport."

"We have three hours before we need to leave." Kuvira smirks, "and 20 minutes before this batch is ready." She leans in a hair's breadth away, "Wanna help me shower, Avatar?"

"I have never wanted anything more." Korra responds kissing the metalbender, before they stumble to the bathroom.

•••••

"You're amazing," Korra mumbles into Kuvira's neck, the shower pounding on the Avatar's back.

"And you're magnificent." Kuvira responds kissing her again.

Suddenly Korra pushes her away, "Shit," she looks at Kuvira, "Smell that?" Kuvira frowns for a moment before nodding, "We forgot the damned cookies." Korra states, jumping out of the shower, grabbing one of the towels and throwing it over her shoulders and running downstairs, to the kitchen, seeing smoke pouring out of the oven, "Fuck," she whispers, turning off then opening the oven, the remains of the cookies aflame.

Kuvira steps into the kitchen, opening the window above the sink, Korra bends the smoky air out and fresh air in, bending water over top the cookies, making sure not to let any get off the pan. After waiting a couple minutes to be sure the cookies are out, she pulls the pan out and places it with a clang into the sink, "Well," she sighs looking towards the still smoldering remains, "Could've been worse." She offers weakly.

"True," Kuvira nods, "But I don't think we should be using the oven right after that. So we won't have any cookies."

"True," Korra echoes, "I'll call mom and dad, let them know, then we'll clean this up and go?"

"Yeah," Kuvira runs her hand through her hair.

•••••

The plane ride to the South Pole wasn't as long as it felt. Kuvira knows it's only five hours, but if asked, she'd always swear it was 15 minimum. All to go to the bitter cold Southern Water Tribe. Korra loves it though, so Kuvira wouldn't exchange it for the world. Senna and Tonraq are waiting for them at the gates, just like they always are, "Mom, Dad." Korra smiles, running up to them, Tonraq pulling her into a hug as Senna does the same to Kuvira.

"How was the flight?" Senna asks as they switch girls, Tonraq now hugging Kuvira and Senna hugging her daughter.

"Long."

"Fine."

"So you girls are not future bakers?" Tonraq laughs, Kuvira wishes her face would cool down as Korra rolls her eyes.

"We were doing fine, dad. Just forgot them in the oven getting ready to come visit you guys."

Senna sends her husband a look, "He does mean anything by it, you two, we're just happy that it didn't do any damage. And that you guys are okay."

Korra nods, "Can we go home?" She asks, "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, Sweetie, let's go get your guy's bags." Senna nods.

•••••

The Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace is grand, that's the only way Kuvira can describe even almost five years after first seeing it. Tonraq grabs both their bags, "I'll take these to your guy's room." He smiles at them as Senna leads the younger girl's into the building.

"I trust you guys can decorate cookies at least?" She grins leading them to the kitchen.

"Mom," Korra whines, "It wasn't as bad as you guys think that it was."

Senna laughs, "I know, Sweetie, but you two are still helping us decorate these." She tells them opening the kitchen door to reveal a table full of sugar cookies in various shapes.

Korra leans back towards Kuvira, "You know, Kuv, I'm thinking maybe should have let the evil cookies win."

"Come on Avatar, I'm sure we can do this," Kuvira grins, kissing Korra's cheek, "Where do you want us to start, Senna?"


	8. Chapter 8

"They need my help up in the Northern Earth Kingdom," Korra sighs, running her hand through her hair, sitting on the edge of the bed, Kuvira on the other side, a sad smile on her face "The Rebellion they have going on is getting bad. They need some help," Korra sighs again, "What do you think, Kuv?" Korra asks quietly

"Will any of the others go with you?" The metalbender asks softly

"Asami, maybe. Maybe Bolin too, Mako has to work, but honestly, probably not."

Kuvira frowns, "And I can't go either, so you'd be alone."

"Hey, Come on, Kuv, I'm the Avatar," She gives a crooked smile, "It'll be fine. It'll honestly probably be hardly worth the trip." she leans over and kisses the other girl, pulling away only just far enough to talk, "I'll be back quick as I can then we'll have our own holiday celebration."

Kuvira nods, "Come back to me, that'll be enough reason to celebrate. You can save the world, Avatar, but they don't get to keep you, you're mine, Avatar Korra."

"Sounds perfect, Vira." Korra smiles, "I'll be home before you know it," she promises.

In less than twenty minutes, Korra has a borrowed flying bison and a packed bag, "I love you, Kuv."

"I love you too, Avatar."

 _ **I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me**_

 _ **Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree**_

"There was an attack at our capital base, I'm sorry, Lieutenant Kuvira, but we can't find Avatar Korra, and General Akari has said his forces have killed her. I have no reason not to believe him. I'm so sorry." The voice on the telephone tells her, though Kuvira can't make out the words as her hands shake and her knees go weak.

"Th-thank you, Senator Ren. I'll, um I'll let Master Tenzin and President Moon know, one of them," Kuvira swallows, not wanting to break on the phone with the senator, "One of them will be sure to get back to you."

"No need, I'll call them myself." The man on the other end responds, hanging up before she can respond.

 _I'll be back before you know it._

Kuvira hangs up the phone, the pair of smiling faces looking up from her lock screen mock her, she feels her grip tense as her hand shakes, going to her contacts to press her first contact.

 _We can't find Avatar Korra._

And Rings

 _I'm so sorry for your loss._

And Rings

Kuvira gets no answer, she hangs up, tears forming in her eyes and throws the phone towards the wall, dropping to her knees, her entire body shaking with sobs as the shattered remains of the phone scatter round her

 _I love you Kuv._

She drops her head into her hands, letting another sob tear through her troat

 _I love you too, Avatar._

Slowly she runs out of tears, her heart aching but unable to release it, she feels numb. Slowly she stands, shifting her shoulders a bit she shuffles to the couch, unable to conceive the notion of sleeping in her and Korra's bed with her being gone, no dead. The very thought of Korra being dead makes her sick to her stomach. This has to be a bad dream, she just needs to wake up and Korra will be here. _Please, Oma and Shu, Raava, Tui and La, anyone, any spirit that's listening, let me wake up._ She covers her face with her arm, pulling her knees up to her chest, _please, please let me wake up, let her be alive._ She begs allowing her eyes to close.

 _ **Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams**_

 _ **I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams**_

Kuvira tries to ignore the pounding at her door after several days of wallowing when it comes. But it doesn't stop, "Go away!" she growls stumbling towards the door. Before she can get there, the sliding door or their deck opening, she goes to see what's going on, only to see Opal, her hands on her hips, "Opal," she frowns, suddenly realising how much of a mess she and the entire house is, at least she's not drunk today, yet at least.

"Kuvira," The airbender frowns, "You look like crap." she says sliding past the metal bender to open the shades of several of the windows before walking to the front door, opening it and letting Bolin in.

"What are you doing here, Ope?" Kuvira asks as the younger pushes her into her bedroom as Bolin grabs a bag and starts picking up cans and bottles and the small amount of left overs from the food she forced herself to eat.

"You didn't answer your phone," she looks to the shattered remains Bolin is putting on the coffee table, "I can see why, Tenzin needs to talk to you." Opal sighs continuing to push the metalbender into her room, closing the door behind her with a "Thanks, Bo," Before turning to Kuvira, "Go shower, you smell disgusting, Kuvira."

"Thanks, Opal," Kuvira mutters.

"Never say I wasn't honest with you, Kuvira." Opal responds, "You're going to the temple with us for the holiday. No arguing, Kya said she'd come kick your ass if you didn't and Mom and Aunt Lin agreed to help."

"Fine," Kuvira sighs, "I'll go," she nods leaving the airbender in her room before going to shower.

 _ **I'll be home, I'll be home  
If only in my dreams**_

 _ **I'll be home, I'll be home  
If only in my dreams**_

"Good to see you, Kuvira," Tenzin greets her as Opal lands Juicy on Air Temple Island.

Kuvira forces a smile, "You too Tenzin."

"I need to talk to you after lunch if possible," the Airbending master asks, and Kuvira nods, she just wants to find a place where she doesn't need to talk to anybody.

That plan fails as soon as it begins as Opal grabs her arm and guides her after Tenzin to the main building.

Everyone is there. Just like last year, but unlike last year, Korra's not here.

Kuvira finds a spot by Mako, using the Police Officers' silence to her advantage as she's not bombarded by questions by the airbending kids or anyone. Kya gets there after most of them had settled in, sitting between her brothers, "Lin said she'd be late, they had trouble at the station, and not to wait up."

Tenzin nods and asks his children to help pass out the presents under the tree, Kuvira gives a small smile to Rohan as he hands her hers before going back to her blank expression.

 _ **I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you**_

The footsteps that break through the room during the chaos of unwrapping don't register to Kuvira until her vision is covered with a hand, "Can I see you outside?"

"Korra?" she breathes quickly standing, seeing the Avatar behind her, a cut across her forehead and her arm in a sling, but there, and alive. Korra grins softly, motioning to the door. Kuvira jumps up and follows her outside. Her entire body shakes, praying that this isn't a dream.

"Hey," The Avatar says softly as Kuvira pulls her into a hug.

"I thought you were dead, Korra," Kuvira breaths.

"I know," Korra nods, swallowing, holding the older girl tighter with her one arm, "I was hurt in during one of the rebel's raids, they couldn't find me, he shouldn't have called you." Korra mutters, "Then there was another attack and we couldn't get anything message wise through, I left as soon as I could." Kuvira nods, pulling away slightly, grabbing Korra's hand, not ready to let her go. "I'm so sorry, Vira," Kuvira leans forward and kisses the Avatar.

"I love you," Kuvira breathes, "I love you, so, so much, Korra."

"I love you too, Kuvira," Korra replies, running her hand through the other girl's long black hair. She gives Kuvira a crooked smile, "This kind of ruined my presents honestly." she laughs.

Kuvira had honestly forgotten about any presents, "Nothing could make this moment better," She responds honestly, "You're here, and alive, that's more than I thought I'd ever get again not even an hour ago."

"Let me try at least?" Korra asks with a small smile, grabbing a small wrapped present out of her pocket, and handing it to Kuvira.

 _ **I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree**_

She opens the present, revealing a small black jewelry box, "Korra…" she frowns

"Yeah," Korra sighs, "I know, stupid after the week I put you through, huh?"

Kuvira smiles softly, "What's your speech?"

"You want me to keep going?" Korra laughs nervously.

"Come on Avatar, don't back out on me now."

Korra nods, gabbing the box and opening it to show Kuvira, it's a fairly simple platinum band, four small gems the colors of the four nations. She smiles, "Kuvira, 6 years, 9 months and 12 days. That's when I met you, I had just gotten to Zaofu and the Captain of the Guard wanted to see if she could fight the Avatar." the both laugh softly.

"And I kicked your ass."

"I was distracted by your green eyes. That still happens all the time." Korra response before continuing, "But you surprised me, no one had ever honestly given me a challenge. And everyday after that, you continued to do so, challenge me, surprise me. You're everything to me, Kuvira. I could honestly keep talking for hours, and have a million reasons why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'm well aware that there's about a million better moments to ask this, but, honestly, I was born with plenty of enemies, and I don't want to spend another moment without knowing you'll be by my side, so, will you marry me?" she asks handing the box to Kuvira, beaming, but also shifting foot to foot.

Kuvira looks to Korra smiling

 _ **Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams**_

"Yes," she nods.

"Wait?" Korra takes a step closer to her, "You're serious? Yes?" she, puts her hand on Kuvira's waist.

"Yes," Kuvira beams, "I spent five days of my life without you, Korra," She kisses her, "I don't want to spend another five minutes without you, Avatar, so my answer if yes, Korra." she slips on the ring.

Korra leans in and kisses her, pulling away, their foreheads touching, "Forever, you and me, let's do it,Kuv."

"Forever, you and me, sounds like an amazing plan, Avatar." Kuvira agrees, kissing Korra again.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing, Kuvira?" Bolin asks leaning on the table as the metalbender continues her work.

"Working Bolin, you know, that thing those of us who weren't mover stars or probenders need to do." Kuvira responds not looking up from the papers on her desk.

"It's Christmas Eve, you Scrooge," Bolin laughs.

"Bah humbug, then. Will you please let me work, Bo." Kuvira asks, dropping her pen and looking up at Bolin quickly getting exasperated.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Bolin asks as Kuvira begins her work again.

"Same thing I'm doing now," Kuvira mutters glowering at the paper, "same thing I'll be do the day after that, I don't have anything going on and it's double overtime for anyone who comes in."

"Nope," Bolin smirks.

Kuvira looks up at the boy with a single eyebrow raised, "No? Then what, pray tell, am I doing?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas, Kuvira."

Christmas is a time for family and friends, Kuvira has none of the first and Opal's the only one of the second, "I'll be fine, Bolin, I'm alone every other day, why should December 25th be any different?"

"Opal said, and I quote, 'if that stubborn ass woman is working tomorrow, you are to drag her ass to Air Temple Island or I'll kick your ass Bolin, then go kick her's.' So you're going to Air Temple Island, Kuvira."

"I'm not scared of Opal Beifong," Kuvira scoffs, continuing her work, "And I won't be bullied into celebrating this holiday."

"You may not be scared of Opal, but I am. She's much scarier than you. Please, Kuvira," Bolin begs.

Kuvira sighs, running her hand through her hair, "Who's going to be there?" She leans back in the chair.

"The Airbenders and Acolytes, Lin and Kya, Me and Mako, Asami, Korra, Opal was saying maybe her family, but that's iffy," Bolin lists off on his fingers.

"Fine," Kuvira sighs, "fine, I'll go, just leave me be," she shoos him away.

"Really?" Bolin beams.

"Yes, I'll go," Kuvira nods.

"Awesome," He grins walking backwards, "Be there by 9:00, breakfast starts then."

"Will do," Kuvira gives him a small wave as he leaves.

•••••

She shouldn't care, she's being half abducted to this party, she should feel no need to bring anything. But Opal and Bolin did invite her, and Tenzin was kind enough to allow her into his home, so she should get them something. And so, she finds herself walking through the marketplace of downtown Republic City, looking around for something for them to do.

She feels her body slam into some.

"Oh Raava, are you okay, I'm so sorry," there's a pause as she looks up and meets deep blue eyes, "Kuvira?"

"Avatar Korra?" Kuvira asks brushing herself off.

"Just Korra," The Avatar responds easily, her eyes twinkling in the street lights.

"What are you doing here, Korra?"

"Last minute gift shopping, you?" The younger girl smiles.

"Bolin and Opal are dragging me to the Air Temple Island Christmas party so, same."

The Avatar frowns, "Did you have other plans?"

"Working," she admits.

Korra smiles, "I promise, you'll love it there, they really do know how to have a pretty good time, even Tenzin and Lin have a good time,"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Avatar, you don't have to convince me. It's just I don't really like this time of year, holidays and all." Kuvira shrugs, "Bolin calls me a Scrooge."

"You don't seem that much of a Scrooge to me," Korra smiles, "Come on Kuvira, let me buy you something from the coffee shop?" She motions down the street.

"You don't have to do that, Korra, I'm fine," Kuvira shakes her head.

"Just doing my job as Avatar, spreading Christmas cheer," Korra smiles, "If it makes you feel better, we can call it an apology for running into you earlier."

After a moment's pause Kuvira nods, "Okay, Korra, you win," Vaatu, maybe she'll find some gift ideas for the others in the market.

Korra grins, "Yes," she cheers, as the she motions the metalbender to a small coffee house. The Crooked Spirit, it's a bit smaller than most the shops downtown, decorated in deep green walls with turquoise and light grey chairs and trim with dark wooden tables, Korra takes a seat facing away from the window to the Main Street.

Kuvira takes a seat opposite of her with a small smile, "I usually just go to one of the Jasmine Dragons. I don't think I've ever been here."

Korra shrugs, "The original in Ba Sing Se is amazing, but you'll never get me to say this one is worse than the ones that are in Republic City."

Kuvira opens her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a waitress coming to their table, "Avatar Korra," she smiles, "What can I get for you today?"

"Kuvira?" Korra asks with a small smile.

"Just a cup of peppermint tea." The waitress nods, writing it down.

"A cup of Chamomile, please."

"I'll get that to you as quick as I can," the waitress smiles again before walking away.

"So, who are you buying presents for last minute anyway, Avatar?" Kuvira asks after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm picking up Asami's and Kya's, and I'm trying to find one for you."

Kuvira pauses as the waitress returns with their tea, "Why?"

"Hm?" Korra hums taking a drink, "Why what?"

"I barely have ever talked to you or anything really, why would you even think twice about getting me anything?"

Korra shrugs, "Because I wanted to?" She leans forward with a small smile.

Kuvira pauses at that, ancient memories echoing through her mind, she hadn't expected that as an answer.

"Bolin and Opal just told the rest of us you'd be there, otherwise I'd have gotten something sooner," Korra continues, before squinting her eyes, "Is that okay?"

"Um," Kuvira looks down at her cup, the idea of some doing something nice just because they want to is something you haven't had happen in the longest time, maybe people were kind for the fuck of it when they were children, but not after that. _So what does the Avatar want? Should I just confront her or just let this play out? 'Because I wanted to' she sounds like him, but no way, right?_ She gives the girl a small smile, "Sure, it's fine," she nods.

"So for someone who's being drug to this celebration last minute, who're you buying gifts for?"

"Bolin, Opal, I'm trying to find something for Master Tenzin too," Kuvira shrugs, "I don't know."

"Tenzin will never turn down chocolate from Li's" Korra offers.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kuvira nods finishing her tea.

"I should probably let you go," The Avatar smiles, finishing her own tea.

Kuvira stands, smiling slightly, "Thank you, Korra."

The Avatar lets out a small laugh, "No problem, Kuvira, thanks for having a drink with me." She then bends down and writes something on the napkin, handing it to Kuvira, "If you need anymore help with gifts, of whatever, you now have a direct line to the Avatar."

Kuvira frowns, "Why would I need it?"

Korra shrugs, "All my friends have it, no reason for you to not. See you tomorrow." She waves before leaving the shop.

Kuvira opens her mouth to respond, but Korra's gone.

•••••

"What was your deal yesterday, Avatar?" Kuvira bounces a bit on her heels as she waits for the ferry to get to get to the island, her bag with gifts resting beside her. She hadn't slept the night before as she was trying to find answers, "What game are you playing, Korra?" She tries again as the boat gets to the dock.

"Merry Christmas," the acolyte on the boat tells her as she jumps off the boat.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you as well," she waves over her shoulder. As another acolyte guides her to what she presumes is one of the main buildings, where everyone is gathered, eating and chatting amiably.

"Kuvira!" Bolin yells from one of the tables between Opal and Mako, Kuvira gives a small smile as she walks over to the table with people she mostly knows, getting a chorus of merry Christmas as she sits.

"Glad you could make it, Kuvira," Tenzin smiles at her, Kuvira looks up but her gaze is drawn to Korra on his left.

"Glad I could, thank you for having me, Master Tenzin."

After several minutes of eating and talking, Tenzin's eldest boy asks if they were almost done, Korra and her friends attempt to hide their laughs to varying degrees of success. The Airbending master gives a long suffering sigh before nodding, "I suppose, Meelo, help your mother clean up though."

Like clockwork the airbending children stand with their plates before the others who live on the island do as well.

Within a couple minutes, everything is picked up and cleaned, and the presents are passed out, Kuvira is surprised to find she has more than the one Korra said she was getting her.

She slips the one that says it's from the Avatar in her pocket, still wanting to know what Korra's playing at, figuring the gift would if nothing else be a clue as she opens Opal and Bolin's gift.

•••••

As the day rolls on Kuvira finds herself out on one of the cliffs of the island, taking a final drink of the Sake. She hears footsteps behind her, she pulls out a hunk of earth, ready to attack as she turns, only to see the Avatar, palms facing towards her, a small smile on her face, "Merry Christmas to you too, Kuvira."

She drops the rock, vaguely hearing it crash into the water below as the Avatar walks towards her, "What are you doing here, Avatar Korra?"

"Korra," the Avatar corrects, "I was coming to check on you, you've seemed kinda down most the day."

Kuvira forces herself to smile, "I'm fine Korra." She sits down, her feet hanging off.

Korra does the same, "Okay, want to try that again, Vira? I can't even pretend to believe that terrible lie."

"Will you please, just stop, Korra," Kuvira growls. Korra gives her a small look, "Stop with whatever game you're playing, Avatar. Whatever you want, fine, take it, then leave me alone."

"What I want?" Korra questions, "Hey, I just thought you could use a friend."

Kuvira looks at the Avatar, she seems to be honest, _there's no way_ , "Did Opal put you up to this?"

"No, Kuvira, I just want to be your friend." Korra looks at her, tilting her head, "Why is it so hard to believe someone wants to care about you?"

"Because people like me don't…" she sighs shaking her head, "Whatever, it's nothing, just please, whatever game you're playing, stop." She stands, going back to tell Opal she's leaving.

"Kuvira," Korra calls, catching her wrist, "Hey, I'm not playing a game." Kuvira turns to face her, "I wouldn't do that. What do you mean, 'People like you?'"

"The type of people who's parents abandon her outside of Zaofu when she was 8. Who's dad- That's the type of person who doesn't deserve a family, or friends. I don't need people to care about me, Korra, the only one who's always cared about me is me, and I don't need nor want anyone else." There's a tense silence after that, Kuvira cursing herself for saying anything and having obviously too much sake as there's no way she'd say that normally. Korra on the other hand, feels her heart breaking for the older woman who clearly believes what she just said, "So please, just stop, Korra."

"No," Korra shakes her head, "Everyone deserves someone caring about them, despite what you seem to think, you included." Her eyes dance determinedly in the fading sunlight.

"Korra…" the metalbender sighs, taking a step closer to the Avatar, "Take what you want and stop, leave, please."

"What do you think I want, Kuvira?" Korra takes a step, not even an illusion of personal space between them now.

"I don't know!" She yells stepping away, pacing by the cliff, "What do you want, Korra?"

"Kuvira," Korra sighs, walking up to the metalbender, easily slipping her gift out of Kuvira's pocket, "Open it," she asks.

"What are you trying to do with this, Korra?" Kuvira begs.

"I don't want anything, Kuvira," Korra soothes as the metalbender carefully opens the gift, her hands shaking, "It's just a bracelet," she tells her as she opens it to reveal a charm bracelet, "I'm not playing a game."

Kuvira sighs, "You didn't have to get this."

"I know," Korra nods, "I wanted to."

"What are you trying to do, please Korra, just tell me." Kuvira asks taking a step closer to the Avatar, only inches away from her now.

"Nothing," Korra responds, giving the older girl a smile.

"Nothing," Kuvira echoes, before pushing her against one of the trees, and kisses her.

Korra leans back as she regains her bearings, "Kuvira?" She pushes at her shoulder, attempting to get the metalbender off her, "Hey, what was that, Kuvira?"

"What do you want, Korra? What do you want, please, just tell me. What can I do, what do you want," Kuvira says in litany as she stumbles back.

Korra pulls her into a hug, Kuvira starts crying, begging the Avatar to tell her what she wants, "Hey, come on Vira, I think, you should probably head home." The Avatar murmurs, guiding her back to the docks. "I'm going to go let Tenzin know we're leaving, okay?"

Kuvira nods, sitting in the ferry.

Several minutes later Korra returns, "let's get you home, Kuv."

Kuvira's apartment isn't that hard to find, getting the keys from her on the other hand was a thousand times harder. She guides the metalbender to her bed, "Stay," she hears Kuvira mumble, "Please, Korra, stay." She repeats.

"Okay," Korra nods, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm here, I'll stay, okay, Kuvira?"

"He'd give me gifts," Kuvira feels her whole body shake as she speaks.

"Who?" Korra asks confused.

"My father, he'd buy me gifts, and he'd want to be 'paid back' he'd take it, most nights." She stares determinedly at the wall, not daring to look at Korra to see her reaction.

Korra's mouth dries up as she swallows, almost certain what Kuvira's saying, "Kuvira, I don't want anything, especially like that. No one will do anything like that to you again, Kuvira, not while I'm around."

Kuvira nods despondently, "I'm sorry, Korra."

"It's fine, Kuvira."

"Please stay, Korra?"

Korra nods, "I won't leave," lying on the other side of the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Avatar Korra." She breathes.

"Merry Christmas, Kuvira."

•••••

Kuvira groans as the light hits her eyes. Her eyes snap open as memories from the night before wash over her, "Fuck," she sighs. Before she can berate herself too much, she hears a banging from her kitchen.

She shuffles to the kitchen, only to find Korra cooking, "It's only eggs, I honestly can't cook much else," the Avatar explains before turning to face Kuvira, "How you feeling, Kuvira?"

"Death would be kind to take me now," Kuvira mutters, grabbing Tylenol and a cup of water from the cupboard, "Please tell me I'm remembering last night incorrectly and I didn't say and do all that stuff?"

"I'm sorry, Kuvira, but I don't want to start a habit of lying to you," Korra responds, handing Kuvira a plate of eggs, holding one of her own.

"Ugh, 'sorry' doesn't even remotely cover how bad I feel Korra, but it's a start. I'm so sorry, Korra."

"No harm, no foul," Korra shrugs, "You're fine."

"I swear, I'm not always like that. I hardly ever drink." She attempts to explain herself, hoping to disguise the blush that's forming.

Korra nods, "Honestly you're fine, Kuvira."

"Why'd you stay?" Kuvira asks curious as to why after the fucking mess of an ass she was last night.

"You asked me to," Korra shrugs.

"But," Kuvira frowns, no one she has ever met would do that after what she had done earlier that night, especially on Christmas.

"You asked me to, I didn't think you should really be alone either, either way you got your own personal Avatar for the night."

Kuvira gives her a confused look, setting her plate down on the counter "There's no way you're actually like this."

"Like what?" Korra asks raising an eyebrow.

"You're just," She pauses trying to find the right word to describe her, "So good," not quite right but it'll work.

"Oh, believe me, get on my bad side and I can be awful, just ask Zaheer how bad I can be."

Kuvira pauses, this girl is the Avatar, the person tasked with keeping balance in the world. But she's also the person who came looking for her because she was acting off, "Could I maybe take you to dinner some time? See if any of this general goodness goes away?"

"And if the general goodness doesn't go away?" Korra smirks.

"Well," Kuvira smirks, "I have plenty of time to attempt to corrupt you, so maybe just we see where it goes?"

"You're sure?" Korra asks stepping closer to her. Kuvira nods, "Okay, well remember, it's almost impossible to get the Avatar to drop the 'general goodness, so that'll take a bit."

"Now you've got me curious, Korra."

"Good," Korra nods with a wide smile, "Call me later and we'll set something up?"

Kuvira nods, "Sounds great."


	10. Chapter 10

Who decided the South Pole was hospitable? Cause it's not. Kuvira thinks rubbing her hands together, looking out into the storm brewing outside the dance hall. More importantly why had Su decided that it's an appropriate place to spend late winter.

The door opens and chills Kuvira's bones again before closing just as fast. The Metalbender looks over to see a figure clad in blue hang by the wall, a hood is quickly removed to reveal a water tribe girl about her age.

Kuvira looks around the room, not seeing Su or any of the Beifongs so she doesn't see any harm in going to talk with the latecomer. Confidence is one thing Kuvira can easily fake, roll your shoulders back and walk tall and you can convince anyone of anything. She smiles, "Hi," she leans against the wall beside the girl.

The girl looks at her, her eyes widen for a second, before narrowing, "You're new," she frowns, "Are you just a guest or White Lotus?"

"White Lotus? Nope, just a guest." Kuvira offers her hand, "I'm Kuvira, from Zaofu."

"Metal Clan? I'm Korra, from the South Pole." She mocks with a small laugh at the way Kuvira introduced herself, "Yeah, The White Lotus have quite the presence down here, cause of the Avatar," she shrugs, "They rotate fairly often, some bring their family, thought it was worth a check."

Kuvira nods.

"Okay, you look as bored as I feel," Korra laughs, "And I've only been here a few minutes."

"Oh? I thought I had hid it so well," Kuvira smirks.

•••••

"Want to get out of here, Kuvira?" Korra asks after several minutes of conversation.

"Where'd we go? That storm's a mess out there."

"Up side of living here? You know all the secrets." Korra smirks, motioning Kuvira to follow her, to a small set of stairs in the far corner of the room, not easily seen due to the plants and other decorations, but Korra obviously knew where to go as she walks directly to it, "Wanna come?" The girl smirks.

Kuvira frowns, looking around, "How long will we be gone."

Korra shrugs, "I can't be gone for more than an hour or so, otherwise people will start looking, so probably not much longer than that," she smirks before going down the stairs.

"Wait," Kuvira calls, taking the steps two at a time to follow the girl, "Who's people, who'd start looking for you? Your parents?"

Korra shrugs, lifting her hand and producing a flame to see, "Among others."

Kuvira looks at the flame, dancing in Korra's palm, "I thought you said you were Water Tribe?"

Korra laughs, "You won't find anyone more Water Tribe, I bleed blue."

Kuvira pauses at that, but instead of asking she looks around, the tunnel isn't in horrible condition but it isn't lit, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well," Korra begins counting doors, "I don't really have a plan," she gives Kuvira a small smirk, "I'm totally making this up as I go along, so it's totally up to you."

"Is this your way of telling me we're lost?"

"Nope, I know exactly where we are. What do you want to do, Kuvira?"

"Do you guys have anything not covered in snow out here?"

"I have just the place," Korra smirks, walking to one of the doors and opening it to reveal earth, a bending training arena.

Kuvira frowns and walks in, "Why do you have this?"

"To train earthbenders," Korra responds with a shrug, "The White Lotus, their kids, the Avatar."

"Are we allowed to be here?"

"Nah, we're fine, but " Korra grins, "Now, let's see what you got."

"What? You firebending in this cold and me with all this earth?" Kuvira looks around, "Seems easy enough."

Korra smirks, "Fire, coming up. Now let's spar."

•••••

Kuvira has the firebender pinned, Korra taps out and the metalbender releases her, "Your metalbending is amazing," Korra compliments, rubbing her wrists as the walk around the circle.

"You should see Su," Kuvira smiles, she's good, her master is amazing.

"Again?"

"7-5, you think you can beat me three times before I beat you once?"

"I'm full of surprises." Korra smirks stepping into a fighting stance.

"Okay," Kuvira nods. "Ready?"

Korra nods, "Go," but before either of them can so much as move the door swings open to reveal three people in indigo robes.

"Avatar Korra, we've been looking everywhere for you," the one in the center says as Korra steps closer to the door, "Chief Tonraq was looking for you."

Korra sighs, "Tell dad I'll be back to the stupid party in just a minute. And if anyone is looking for my friend, Kuvira, she'll be there too."

The nod frowning, "Yes, Avatar," they bow before leaving.

Korra turns to face Kuvira, "Guess that means we should head back."

"You're Chief Tonraq's daughter? You're the Avatar?" Kuvira manages to keep the surprise mostly out of her voice.

"Both are true," Korra nods using her hand to create a flame to light the way again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Korra shrugs.

Kuvira rolls her eyes, either one seems like something one should mention.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you were a great metalbender," Korra smiles.

Kuvira nods.

"Maybe you could teach me some?" Korra asks.

Kuvira bites her lip, "Tell you what, if you ever make your way up to Zaofu, I'll be honored to, Avatar Korra."

Korra laughs, "If you start that 'Avatar Korra' shit I'll have no choice but to kick your ass Kuvira."

"Understood," Kuvira nods.

They get to the end of the tunnel, Korra turns to face Kuvira, "Any idea how long you'll be down here?"

"Su said we'd be leaving on the 5th so little over two weeks."

"Well, I hope to see you before you leave, the White Lotus will be keeping a pretty close eye on me for the next few days, but I'll try to slip out," She grins, "But nonetheless, thank you, Kuvira."

Kuvira gives her a small look, "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything but follow you."

"Lots wouldn't even do that, at least not without knowing I'm the Avatar, and at that point it'd be because I was the Avatar or the chief's daughter, not cause I was Korra." she rolls her shoulders, moving the flame just a bit, "So thank you."

"I don't know, Korra's pretty cool," Kuvira shrugs, "No need to thank me." She shakes her head before offering Korra her hand, "Thanks for making this night more fun."

Korra's smile softens, "It was my pleasure, Kuvira," she then laughs stepping back, "Don't look up, Kuvira, the White Lotus have been trying to get into the winter spirit lately."

Kuvira looks up, not heading Korra's warning, "Mistletoe?"

Korra grins softly, "I told you not to look up," she motions for Kuvira to step out from under plant, "Shall we go?"

Kuvira shakes her head, "You guys may not have any superstitions about skipping out on mistletoe," she leans over brushing her lips on Korra's cheek, "But we in the Earth Kingdom do." She murmurs before pulling away, her cheeks are bright pink, "Merry Christmas, Korra," she smiles quickly before slipping past the Avatar and up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Kuvira," Korra responds, her own cheeks rosy, before walking up the stairs after Kuvira. Maybe something more than leaning metalbending would happen if she ever made her way up to Zaofu.


End file.
